Mrs Tsundere
by zhaErza
Summary: Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Karin itu Tsundere, sampai membuat Sasuke ketagihan menggodanya. RnR? / Don't Like? Don't Read!


**Mrs. Tsundere**

_By:_ **Cherry Philein**

**Naruto** milik** Kishimoto Masashi, saya** hanya **meminjam** _character_-nya

_Pair:_ **Uchiha Sasuke - Uzumaki Karin**

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

Rate:** T**

**Warning: OOC, EyD?, Semi-Canon, RnR, dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Selamat Membaca**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

* * *

Tes ...

Tes ...

Tes ...

Sepi.

Hanya suara napas dan rintikan hujan yang terdengar. Lelaki yang sudah menginjak usia dewasa itu hanya diam dan memerhatikan hujan yang tengah mengguyur di kediaman rumahnya.

Di _Konoha_, hujan sedang mengguyur desa itu sepanjang hari.

Sasuke kembali menghela napasnya, ia merasa rindu terhadap keluarganya. Ayah, Ibu dan Kakak lelakinya yang sangat disayanginya. Rasanya, ingin sekali dirinya berkempul lagi bersama-sama seperti dulu. Menyenangkan dan hangat.

Sasuke hanya seorang diri di distrik sebesar Uchiha, padahal baru jam delapan malam, tapi rasanya suasana sudah sangat sepi dan hening. Mencekam bagi sebagian masyarakat desanya.

Ya, siapa yang tidak tahu dengan peristiwa berdarah klan Uchiha. Pembantaian seluruh anggota klan dalam waktu semalam. Membuat banyak rumor yang mengatakan kalau distrik Uchiha pasti berhantu. Maka dari itu, tidak ada yang berani untuk hanya sekedar lewat ke jalan yang mengarah distrik Uchiha.

Memperparah keadaan distrik dari klan terpandang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sunyi seyap itu berubah menjadi kehangatan ketika sesosok gadis bermahkota merah memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis itu membelai sayang pundak kokoh lelaki yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Jangan dipikirkan!"

"Hn."

Karin masih memeluk lelaki yang telah mempersuntingnya itu. Lelaki itu memiliki ekspresi yang datar dan jika berbicara pasti ucapannya sangat tajam, walaupun lelaki itu memiliki kepribadian yang dingin, tapi tetap saja Karin mencintainya. Tidak peduli bahwa lelaki itu pernah mencoba membunuhnya dan menusuk jantungnya. Karin sudah memaafkan lelaki itu. Setidaknya, Sang Adam sudah meminta maaf lebih dahulu dari dirinya.

Dan ia, akan selalu ada di samping lelaki yang sudah menjadi suaminya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak membenciku?" lelaki yang masih berwajah dingin itu menatap Karin yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya.

Karin terdiam sejenak, lalu ia berbicara tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku membencimu dan mencintaimu. Sering di mana aku berpikir ingin menghajarmu seperti Suigetsu saat ia menggodaku. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa. Bahkan, rasanya sulit untuk hanya sekedar menginjak fotomu. Cih, menyebalkan." Karin membuang wajahnya ke samping saat ia memerah malu.

Sasuke menyeringai tanpa diketahui Karin.

"Kau menyimpan fotoku, eh?" ucapnya dengan senyum mengejek.

"A-apa, untuk apa aku menyimpan f-fotomu." Tunjuk tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke yang masih menyeringai.

"Kau yang berkata. Tadi." Ucapnya santai.

"I-itukan dulu, sudah lama sekali, menyebalkan. Dasar sok tampan." Wajah karin kelihatan galak tapi hatinya memuji wajah Sasuke. _"Sialan, dia memang tampan."_

"Ohh ... jadi aku tampan, eh?" ah, ternyata menggoda istrinya ini sangat mengasyikkan, lihatlah wajah memerah yang sok galak itu. pantas Suigetsu itu selalu menggoda Karin disetiap kesempatan. Walau selalu dihujani pukulan oleh istrinya ini.

"A-aku tidak bilang kau tamp—"

Mata Karin terbelalak saat ia merasakan bibirnya ditawan oleh bibir tipis lelaki yang ada di sampingnya. Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut dan membuat Karin melupakan kemarahannya seketika.

"Kau memang berisik, karin." Ucapnya masih memegang pundak karin.

"Ce-cerewet." Karin langsung membenarkan kembali posisi kaca matanya. _"Sialan dia benar-benar panas, rasanya aku ingin menjilati tubuhnya yang menggoda itu." _berbanding terbalik dengan wajah memerah yang judes itu, hati karin tetap memuja kesempurnaan suaminya.

Apakah Karin adalah Mrs. Tsundere?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Owari_**

* * *

A/N:

Haaaahhh udah lama fic ini ada, tapi baru bisa diedit dan di publish sekarangggg ... Si dingin dan si tsundere itu memang ngegemesinnn ... XDD

Ok thansk untuk semuanya ya.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

**zhaErza**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Omake**_

Pagi hari, Sasuke terbangun saat mendengar suara ribut dari arah dapur. Ia mendengar bahwa satu-satunya yang menemani hidupnya sekarang ini tengah marah-marah kepada seseorang yang suaranya sangat terdengar familiar. Alisnya sedikit mengerut dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

"Jangan memakannya, _Baka_! Kita tunggu Sasuke-_kun_ turun dulu!" Suara itu terdengar membentak marah, tetapi lelaki yang diteriaki _Baka_ itu hanya tertawa saja.

"Ahh ... kau telah menjadi istri yang baik, sungguh mengharukan ... hiks" Suigetsu berucap sambil menampilkan mimik wajah terharu yang dibuat-buat, dan Karin yang melihatnya pun menjadi murka.

Bug ... crasshhh ...

Pukulan itu mengenai wajah Suigetsu dan mengakibatkan wajahnya berubah menjadi air. Tatapi, suigetstu malah menyeringai kemudian tertawa akibat Karin yang telah berhasil ia goda.

"Suigetsu, hentikan! Jangan selalu menggoda Karin." Sasuke yang melihat pertengkaran mantan rekan _team Taka_ itu pun akhirnya bersuara untuk menghentikan ulah mereka.

"Hahh .. iya ... iya." Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Karin.

Karin yang jengkel pun menghentakkan tangan Suigetsu lalu mendelik murka kepada rekannya itu.

Ia akhirnya menghela napas untuk menghilangkan kemarahannya dan memberikan mangkuk nasi untuk Sasuke.

"Menyebalkan." Ucapnya sembari membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

Selesai dengan sarapan pagi, Suigetsu pun kembali ke rumahnya. Ia hanya menumpang makan saja di rumah Sasuke dan hanya ingin menyaksikan Karin yang kesal karena godaannya.

Karin masih bersungut-sungut mendengar godaan suigetsu yang menurutnya keterlaluan, sebelum meneriaki Suigetsu, lengannya digenggam erat oleh Sasuke, agar Karin tidak memarahi sipengacau itu.

Karin merasakan kehangatan saat ibu jari Sasuke membelai pelan punggung tangannya dan lelaki itu berbisik kecil sebelum ia membawa Karin ke luar rumah untuk jalan-jalan.

"Jangan pemarah, nanti cepat tua." Bisik Sasuke.

"GRRR ... dasar menyebalkan." Sasuke menyeringai singkat.

_"Kyaaa tapi dia seksi."_

_._

_._

_._

**RnR?**


End file.
